


“See you later, Vampzard!”

by powderedorangejuice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Books, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Magic Trio (Hetalia), Minus Arthur haha, Oneshot, RomNor if you squint, Vampires, Wizards, brief mention of a certain pineapple, is he reading twilight I stg, lukas has pointy teeth, uhhhh, weird kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderedorangejuice/pseuds/powderedorangejuice
Summary: A new boy shows up at Vladimir’s lunch table, and could he be... a vampire?
Relationships: Norway/Romania (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	“See you later, Vampzard!”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I’m Aki, and this is my first story on here. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Rated T for mild profanity and immature humour)

Vladimir loved vampires. He loved them so much that he always read about them, always drew them, and even bought a set of vampire teeth off of the Internet that he could wear. Of course, his infatuation with the creatures automatically labeled him as a “weird kid” in his school. He was never invited to parties, groups, or pretty much anything, but he didn’t mind. He had his vampire stories to keep him company. So there he sat, alone, on the empty end of the lunch table, immersed in his newest novel. Vlad loved the book world; it didn’t have restraints, rules, or logic. He could easily be anything, go anywhere, and do whatever he wanted. He was free in his universe of brick towers, long gowns, satin bedsheets, and dark cloaks. It was wonderful.   
Movement in the corner of his vision tore his attention away from his paper daydreams. He looked up to see someone sit at the table across from him, quickly pulling their hood up and laying their head on their arms. Vlad set his book down and stared at the stranger for a few seconds curiously. What were they doing here? The only person that came over to this side of the table was Boris, and even that wasn’t often anymore...

“Are you done staring at me yet?” Came the muffled, monotone voice from the other side of the table. “Perhaps,” Vlad replied, smirking mischievously. The hooded figure lifted his head a bit, and Vlad noticed the holes cut in the hood that revealed the boy’s eyes. They were a bright lavender that contrasted with his boorish voice. Interesting.

“Soo, who exactly are you? I’m Vladimir! I like vampires!”  
The other boy pulled back his hood, revealing platinum blond hair, pulled back with a rather unique cross clip. “Lukas.”

Something clicked in his mind. “Oh! You’re that kid that’s always with Matthias!”

“Shush. We don’t talk about that stupid, loud, annoying, dumbass pineapple.”

Vlad cracked up. “I take it that you guys don’t get along well?”  
Lukas smirked. “Perhaps.”  
Vlad laughed, examining the boy across from him a bit more. He had pale skin, wore black, avoided people, and...

“Hey, Luk, could you open your mouth?”

“Don’t call me that. And why?”

“Because I think you might be a vampire.”

“I’m not.”

“Pleaseee?”

Lukas sighed and opened his mouth. Vlad sat their for a moment, examining the teeth, before reaching across the table and pulling the other boy’s lip back a little. He could feel Lukas tense up, but paid it no mind, he was way too interested in the teeth anyways. He moved his hand a bit, revealing more teeth as he searched.  
There it was! The blonde’s canine teeth were rather prominent, and were longer and sharper than average. “Whoa!! Your fangs are already growing in!” Vlad exclaimed, not moving his hand from Lukas’ mouth. Lukas slapped Vlad’s hand away, his face red from embarrassment. “Cut that out, I’m not a vampire!”

“But your fangs!!”

“I’m a wizard, not a vampire!” The blonde said, removing a battered indigo notebook from a sewn-in pocket inside his hoodie. He opened the book, showing off the spells and incantations written inside. “See?”

Vlad gasped, examining the book with renewed curiosity. “Wow! That’s so cool!! Can you turn yourself into a bat?”

Lukas flipped a few pages, scanning the book. “Transfiguration... hmm...” He stopped. “Actually yes, I could.”

Vlad beamed, his eyes lighting up excitedly. “So you are a vampire!!”

“For the last time, I’m a wizard!”

“Vampire Wizard!!”

Lukas considered this for a moment, before shaking his head and smiling slightly. “Fine. Vampire wizard. But you’re not putting me in any of your weird books, okay?”

“They’re not weird!”

“Yes, they are. I’ve read them. Your vampire kink’s a little out of control, Vlad.”

Vlad laughed sheepishly, holding his hand out across the table. “Fine. I won’t write you in too much if you can teach me some magic!”  
The blonde sighed, shaking his outstretched hand. “Alright.”

The bell rang, and as they gathered their things, Vlad looked up and smiled. 

“See you later?”

“Yeah, I’ll meet you by the flagpole after school.” Lukas said, pressing a piece of paper into the brown-haired boy’s hand as he passed. “Bye.”

Vlad unfolded the paper in his hand, happiness surging through his body as he read the 10-digit number on the paper.

“See you later, Vampzard!”


End file.
